Equestria Untamed Fan edition
by Greenwing254
Summary: The story's you the viewers Pick! Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**HI Everyone...er...Pony.**

**Yeah I need to update a Changelings destiny, but being close to finals is taking a toll on me.**

**So My great mind thought up an idea. Short Story's.**

**What are these story's about? Well...quite Naughty story's I should say...**

***winks***

**So...Yes...I need help thinking of a nice pair or threesome or foursome...or fivesome you naughty ponys.**

**So..yes...send me a pm or a review and your pair of chosen may appear in a chapter of my new fic.**

**Examples- Twilight x Big Mac**

** Fluttershy x Sorain**

**Quite simple.**

**Please ideas. **


	2. Story 1 part 1 TwilightxxxVinyl Scartch

**First Request! ****Twilight and Vinyl Scratch****. Of course this would be the hardest in my opinion…Credit to Elise B for this painful first story. ^_^ Also! Neon Scythe has offered a pair which I'll do for a later chapter. This person's pair was ****Lyra and Cheerilee****. True this is an unusual pair, but hey, I'll find a way to incorporate them together. I would like other requests to now. Don't be shy ^_^**

It was a normal night in the town of Ponyville. Someponys were out about, talking and chatting. But these were the normal ponies.

This story isn't about them. Nor does it involve them.

It starts in a house well known in Ponyville. It's a tree. Those who lived in Ponyville long enough would know the certain unicorn living there.

Her name is Twilight Sparkle.

**(Author note to Reader note: This is before she became an alicorn btw.)**

She was the student of Princess Celestia. She was also a librarian and a friend to all of the townsponies. She is the most important part of the elements of harmony.

The element of magic.

But of course, this is a different story waiting to happen.

Well…she had thought that she was a friend too all the pony's, but there was one pony that she hadn't befriend.

Her name was Vinyl Scratch.

She was the towns DJ and nightclub owner on the outskirts of town called, The Hole In The Wall. She is well known, like Twilight, around town. She had heard of Twilight Sparkle, but never had time to be friends with her as she is quite busy during the nights. Of course, she would've gone in the day to be friends with her, but staying up all night takes a lot out of her, so she sleeps all day. Drunk stallions who try to, 'get into her,' doesn't help to much either, but she didn't mind it too much. BUT! She is getting tired of stallions.

She wants a mare…

She had a friend named Octavia. Octavia lived with her time to time depending on how busy she was, but never long enough to bond.

One night as she was doing her usual stuff in her club, she came up with a good idea. She could be 'friends' to Twilight and they could 'bond' together, thanks to magic. It was a genius plan, but there were few difficulties to this plan.

First, she must get Twilight to know her as just a friend.' Nothing a little magic can't do,' she had thought. Second was not being so tired. This had multiple answers. She had decided just to use magic. If that failed, then get her backup DJ, Neon Lights, to take the night in which they meet.

Last was the question she couldn't answer…

What if Twilight snaps out of her spell?

Of course, she didn't worry too much about it. She would have to think fast if that every happened….

**Quick Summary/Flashback (Your pick) end…**

Vinyl Scratch yawned as she walked to Twilights home at about noon. She had used a 'keep awake' spell to keep her awake. It was working… for now.

She arrived at her home and knocked. She adjusted her glasses over her eyes, blocking her beautiful eyes. From what the stallions said, but they were drunk. She didn't believe them to be beautiful.

The door opened thanks to magic. She blinked, noticing how dark the room was. She saw some curtains which answered her question. After some adjustment to her eyes through her glasses, she saw a purple mare with a purple and pink mane.

"Hello." She said.

'This must be Twilight…' "Um...Hello." she said in her nightclub voice. Kinky with a touch of sluttlyness.

Twilight ignored it, "I haven't seen you around here before…"

"Oh I live here, but I have a night life."

"That makes sense…" she nodded and then smiled. "Well…I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" she raised her hoof up for a hoof-shake.

Vinyl took it and shook it. "May I…"

"Of course! Come in. Please excuse the darkness; I have some valuable books from the castle that must never see the light."

"Okay…" she walked in. Twilight closed the door and adjusted some of the curtains, making the room darker. "You want the light?"

"Naw, Im used to the darkness….."

"Oh cool! Sure?"

Vinyl nodded. "Yes…"

Twilight nodded and sat down on a chair next to a table. From what Vinyl could see, a book was on the table. 'I need to activate phase one of my plan…'

"…Um..hello?"

"Wh..Wha!?" Vinyl blinked.

"Did you hear my question?"

"No sorry…What was it?"

"What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing…" her horn started to glow. "Can you trust me?"

"Um…Sure?" Twilight blinked.

"Wanna do an….hmm…experiment together?"

Vinyl knew that Twilight liked experiments thanks to the townsponies.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH what experiment is it!?"

"A…mare experiment?" Vinyl stated in a question more than an answer.

"Oh…I see…"

"What?"

"You're in heat?"

"N..nono!" Vinyl blinked in surprise. Her horn died down.

Twilight got up and approached her. She stood an inch away, nose to nose. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me…"

Vinyl shuddered, feeling herself getting wet and excited.

Twilight leaned in and kisses her…something Vinyl didn't expect….

To Be Contiuned…..


	3. -----part 2

**HI EVERYPONY! SO far...I been busy...so...yeah...Story.**

**WARNING! *ALARMS BLARE* THIS HAS PONY DOING STUFF THAT YOUNG COLTS AND FILLYS SHOULD NOT SEE OR...ENDURE UNLESS THEY LEARN THIS IN SCHOOL OR AT HOME...I DONT KNOW.**

Acting on how much times she's been in, she kissed the purple mare back. She hadnt really expected this mare, who had probably only knew for like 10 or so minutes, give or take. Her hooves went weak, something that only happens when she and whoever were about to rut.

Twilight took advantage of this, pushing her down, using magic to make a pillow for her to land on. She smiled. This was the thing that the princess mustve meant in her letter that she had gotten...

_My faithful student Twilight,_

_This friendship letter reminded me of how Luna and I were back when we were younger, but of course, we were foolish as well. I have an assignment for you. Get to know your friends, a lot more. Go deep with them._

_I will be expecting a letter soon._

This of course, was in its simplist form. Vinyl looked up at the mare. Twilight looked down at the white mare. Vinyl gave a little grin.

"Well...Um..."

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna...you know..." Vinyl said shyly.

"If you want to. I dont force."

"You forced me down."

"You wanted it down."

"I didnt say anything..."

"Magic."

Vinyl rolled her eyes. Mind reading spell. Of course.

**Troll. Will post more soon. Got busy putting in more cadets into the system.**


End file.
